


Once shots

by Jensen_misha_dean_cas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Once Upon a Time (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_misha_dean_cas/pseuds/Jensen_misha_dean_cas
Summary: Captain Swan one shots





	1. Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote these fanfictions over a year or two ago and I posted them on Wattpad so I'll be posting these in order from how I posted them there. Keep in mind that this was my very first time writing fanfiction so I apologize if they torturously suck or if there are any errors or something that doesn't make complete sense. I haven't gone through these again to check for any of this yet, I might later but if any of u find any mistakes then please comment down below and I'll go back to fix it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I would love to hear some feedback on what u guys think. Btw, for this first one shot, all of it will be in Emma's POV except for the last divider.

I was walking around Storybrooke when I suddenly see Killian and Henry sword fighting with long branches. They stop, Killian chuckles then look's at me.  
"Swan, see that parry? I think he's finally getting the hang of it." Says Killian poking Henry with the stick.  
"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here Henry?" I ask.  
"Hook told me you two were going to find Ashley, I thought I could help." Henry tells me.  
I look at Killian and ask "Was this your idea? Some sort of a weird pirate teaches him how to be a man thing?"  
"No, this was all his idea. He said it was a w-w-w-what did u call it?" Killian says while turning to look at Henry. Then looks back at me.  
Henry faces me and says "Mother-son bonding."  
"Ahh, yes." Killian sighs.  
"Alright...Operation cobra part two." I say while I hold out a shoe to them.  
"Every shoe belongs to a foot. And this one will take us right to her" I turn around and throw the shoe in the air. The shoe starts flying to lead the way and I start to run after it, Killian and Henry following close behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a long day. Thanks to the spell on the shoe, we found Ashley and figured out the problem with her and her step-sister. Just another town issue taken care of. "Home sweet home" I mumble mostly to myself while I unlock the door and suddenly smile when I realize how Killian and I are now officially living together.  
"What luv?" Killian asks from behind me as I walk in and he follows closing the door behind him.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
Killian's eyebrow goes up questionably "You were mumbling something."  
I sigh "Oh...It's nothing."  
Killian gives me a knowing look.  
"Alright.....I was just thinking." I admit while I sit down on the couch.  
"About what luv?" Killian asks when he sits down next to me.  
I look at him and smile then say "Us"  
Killian smirks "What about us?"  
I pause "I was just thinking about how far we've come. You 'sword' fighting with Henry earlier today made me think about when we were sword fighting as well....enemies, fighting for the compass. But now, we are just sitting together in OUR living room....and I couldn't be happier."  
Killian smiled leaning forward kissing me and I kissed back. When we broke apart Killian said "And I couldn't be happier either luv." He gave me one last quick kiss and leans back letting me rest my head on his shoulder.  
After a moment of silence, Killian goes back to his normal 'ego pirate' self and says "Just so you know luv, I went easy on you while we were sword fighting in the enchanted forest."  
I lift my head off his shoulder and look at him to see a smirk on his face. I just roll my eyes and say "If that is what makes you sleep at night. You just don't want to admit that Captain Hook was beaten in a sword fight by a girl." I smirk at him.  
Killian just smirks and says "Is that so?....How about a rematch tomorrow?"  
"Really? You want a rematch to try to prove that you're a better sword fighter than me?" I ask tilting my head raising an eyebrow.  
"If that's what'll show you what a real sword fight with Captain Hook, the bravest and most devilishly handsome pirate that has ever sailed the sea, is like....then yes, I would love a rematch." Killian just smirked proudly at me while I look unamused.  
"Okay...just prepare to get your butt kicked" I say and smirk.  
Killian just looks amused then says "Well then, we shall fight tomorrow at noon on my ship."  
I just roll my eyes again and say "Whatever...I'm going to bed." I get up off the couch and ask "Well, are you coming or not?" I smile  
"Why, of course." He says with the biggest smile I've ever seen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning;  
I woke up to an empty bed wondering where Killian was. I look to my left to see the time which read (11:21).  
'Wow, I haven't slept this late in a long time.' I think to myself.  
Then I notice a note next to the clock and pick it up.  
It read:   
'Swan, I woke up earlier and didn't want to bother you. I got you some breakfast from granny's on the kitchen table in case your hungry. I'll be waiting on my ship for our rematch at noon. -Killian'  
I couldn't help but smile as I read the note. I could already see Killian's signature smirk that he'll give me when I get on his ship for our rematch.  
I quickly got dressed and went downstairs and saw a brown bag on the kitchen table. I walked towards it and opened it up. 'Grilled cheese and onion rings'  
I smiled and sat down to start eating.  
When I finished my breakfast....or lunch. I headed out to my bug to drive to the docks to meet Killian on his ship where he said he would be.  
When I got there around 12:00, I noticed how Killian already had our 'swords'. A.k.a, the branches him and Henry were using yesterday.  
"Morning luv."Killian says as I walk towards him.  
"Morning. I see that you've got everything ready."  
"Aye, that I do." Killian said. Of course, he was smirking while he handed me my 'sword' and I took it while looking at him amused.  
"Ready to lose luv?" Killian asks teasingly while he gets in good position.  
I scoffed teasingly "As long as you are." Then I got ready myself.  
I make the first move and he blocks it. We keep swinging the 'swords' at each other but we always block each other's move. We keep going like this when suddenly I have a plan to win.  
I get closer to Killian with our 'swords' clinking together." Our faces are not even 6 inches apart. We both look down at each other's lips when I suddenly lean forward and kiss him. Killian seems a little shocked at first but then he starts moving his lips in sync with mine.  
When he's distracted, I take my lips off his then quickly step back and knock his weapon out of his hand.  
"I win." I say with a huge smile on my face while lightly pressing the end of my 'sword' on his chest.  
"You're a bloody tease swan. You simply distracted me." Killian stated as a matter of factly.  
I just smirk while I lower the branch and say "Well, you're supposed to be ready for any distractions."  
"Aye, but how am I supposed to concentrate when someone as beautiful as you suddenly kisses me in the middle of a battle?" Killian asks while stepping closer with his face ending up only inches from mine.  
I pause but don't know what to say.  
Killian then suddenly kisses me then I kiss him back. His hand goes from the back of my head down to my waist.  
Out of nowhere, Killian grabs my weapon out of my hand and points it towards me.  
"What did you just say about getting distracted luv?" Killian says teasingly with a big smirk on his face proud of himself.  
"Okay, are we just gonna go back and forth like this teasing each other to win?" I say while I raise my eyebrow.  
"Just until you admit that I've won." He says while giving me a sly smile waiting for my answer.  
I take a few moments to think. I was about to reply a sarcastic comment but Im tired. So, instead I just sigh "Ok, you've won this time but this isn't over." He looks confused at first probably wondering why I allowed him to win today. Then he just smiles proudly. He is such a dork, I love that about him.  
"Now....why don't we go home and relax to watch tv or something?" I suggest.  
"Tv?" Killian asks confused.  
"Oh." I chuckle a little at his confusion to modern day things. "The magic box. It's called a tv."  
"Ahh." He says understanding. "Sure thing luv, that sounds wonderful." He says while smiling to me.  
I smile back. "Ok,lets  go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they get back home they sit down on the couch and watch tv while Emma leans on Killian. Laughing every once and a while to Killian's comments about or to the tv.  
Every now and then they share a kiss or an 'I love you'. Just enjoying each other's company.  
After a few hours, they fall asleep together on the couch snuggling closely...and they are both actually happy.


	2. Choosing  Killian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot will have Neal/baelfire in it. And, he's gonna be the sort of bad guy in this. Just so u guys know. I'm just pretending that this is what would happen if he didn't die. I'm really sorry about this btw. Past me was such a cringy writer, I start off in Emma;s POV but switch from hers to other characters. I just left it how I wrote it, showing who the POV changes to. I'm gonna badly have to come back to edit these cuz it's kinda annoying looking tbh.

I walked out of granny's and saw Killian sitting outside. I walked up to his table and sat down on the chair next to him.   
"So....do you think Rumpelstiltskin is right? I'm in the book now. He said, everything besides our little adventure would go back to normal. Do you think that it is?" I asked.  
"He's right, otherwise I'd remember that damn bar wench I kissed." Killian said while raising his eyebrow at me.  
I smiled at him. "How would that prove anything?"  
"I know how you kiss, I would've gone after her." He paused for a moment. "But I didn't, my life went on exactly the same as before." He gave me a small smile.  
"Yeah, must've been the rum." I said sort of jokingly.  
He gave me a small nod. "Everything is back to normal. Your a bloody hero swan"  
I smiled. "So are you."   
He scoffed a little.  
"And I wanted to thank you, Killian." He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"For going back for me in the first place in New York. If you hadn't.." I started.  
"It was the right thing to do." He said  
"How did you do it? How did you get to me?" I asked.   
"Well, the curse was coming. I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Rodger as fast and as far as I possibly could to out run it." Killian told me.  
Impressed and shocked "You out ran a curse?"   
"I'm a hell of a captain." Killian smirks while  I laughed a little and smile. Killian continued. "And once I was outside the curses purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the worlds was possible again, all I needed was a magic bean."  
"Those are not easy to come by." I told him.  
"They are if you've got something of value to trade." Killian says looking down.  
"And what was that?" I ask.  
"Why, the Jolly Rodger of course." He looks back up at me and smiles.   
I turn serious, shocked by his answer. "You traded your ship for me?"   
Killian nods, turning serious as well. "Aye."  
Then, we were kissing. And, it felt right for once. Killian's hand went on the side of my head, and mine went on his neck. We stayed like that for a while moving our lips in sync with one another.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Neal's POV:   
I was walking to granny's because I heard that Emma was there and I wanted to talk to her. But, as i was near granny's, I saw something that I did not expect to see.   
Emma and Killian were kissing. I was shocked at first but then I got a little angry and walked up to them.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Emma's POV:   
Killian and I were kissing when suddenly I hear a familiar voice yelling...at us.   
"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING!"   
Our lips break apart in shock and we look up to see what just happened.  
"Neal?" I say while I stand up, a little confused and shocked that he's here.  
"Bloody hell mate." Killian sighs while getting up as well. Then, he see's Neal scowling at him. "What do you want? As you could see, we were a little busy." Killian says a little frustrated.   
Suddenly, out of no where, Neal punches Killian.  
"HEY!" I yell at Neal shocked and go to see if Killian is okay. "What in hell do you think your doing?!!!"   
"That's exactly what I asked!" Neal yells back at me. "Why are you kissing the pirate!" He says while pointing at Killian.   
"Hey! Don't yell at the lady, mate!" Killian tells Neal sternly.  
Neal takes a step towards Killian while scowling at him.   
I go in front of Neal and stop him before he starts a fight. "Hey! That's enough! Neal, you have no right to be yelling at me! I am not yours, I can kiss who ever I'd like!" I tell Neal, a little ticked off.  
Neal looks straight at Killian, who also isn't very happy about what's happening.   
"Come on, you can do so much better than that." Neal tells me. Now, with a stern voice instead of yelling.  
I look over at Killian who is getting angrier by the second and look back at Neal getting quite angry and annoyed myself.  
"Better?! What do u mean better!?" I said angrily.  
"Come on, he's a no good pirate. He'll just use you and then leave." Neal tells me.  
"You mean like you did?!!!" I tell Neal, really upset now.  
Neal looks at me in shock. "You know that I had no choice!"   
"No choice!? You had a choice, it's not my fault that you were too afraid to face your father! Because of your cowardliness, you thought it would be ok to send me to jail!? To top it off, I was 17, and pregnant with your child!" My voice cracked at the end, with tears forming in my eyes.   
"I didn't know you were pregnant! I wouldn't have done what I did if I knew!"  
"That doesn't make what you did any better!" I yelled, tears filling my cheeks.   
Killian noticed how I was getting upset. "Emma, perhaps we should go." He said, clenching his jaw and looking at Neal making sure he wasn't gonna do anything else.  
I nodded. "Your right."   
"Hey, you can't just leave with him!" Neal says.  
"Watch me." I say to him.  
We heard Neal yell back at us as we walked away. "So, that's it. You choose him!"  
"Well, choosing Killian sounds so much better than choosing you!" I answer back.   
             •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Authors POV:   
Killian walks Emma to her and her parents house and stop at the door.  
Emma turns to Killian. "Thank you for walking me here, I'm sorry that you were in the middle of all that."  
"No problem luv, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Killian tells her.  
"No, I really am sorry. Neal had no right to say things about you." Emma says.  
"It's alright luv, I've heard way worse before. That was nothing. Besides, I don't tend to listen to comments from people that don't know how to throw a hard punch." Killian smirks, trying to make Emma feel better.  
Emma chuckles a little.  
Killian wipes Emma's dried up tears with his thumb.   
Emma smiles.  
Killian smiles back while putting some loose hair behind her ear. "There we are. All better." Killian says giving her a smile.  
Emma smiles back. "Thank you."  
Killian nods giving Emma a small smile.  
Then, Emma leans in and kisses Killian. It was only meant to be a small and quick kiss. But, they both got carried away while they moved their lips together. Emma wrapped her hands around Killian's neck and Killian put his hand on the side of her head with his hook at her waist.  
After a little while of kissing, Emma was the one to pull away.  
"Goodnight, Killian." Emma said, little breathless after their kiss.  
"Goodnight, Swan." Killian said back. A little breathless himself.  
Emma smiles, giving him one last quick kiss and turned around to open the front door to walk inside.  
She turned to him one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, walking inside and closing the door behind her.  
Killian just stood there in shock. He touched his lips. "Bloody tease." He muttered to himself while smirking.


	3. Definitely Not A One Time Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was my first time writing smut so idk if it was good or not. I tried my best to make it sort of realistic like if Killian and Emma actually did it (Or so I said). I also added a little fluff in it as well to make it cute. Btw, I wrote this as if the blimp in 6x01 hadn't shown up until later and in another location. Anyways....I hope u enjoy.

A lot had happened and it was a little past noon. But, Emma and Killian finally made it home. They were in their living room together when they started kissing. Killian's hand and hook were on Emma's waist as she sat down on the armrest of their couch. His hand moved from her waist to the side of her head.  
Emma broke the kiss. "Oh wait, what about Henry?"  
"He's with Regina." Killian answered back in a husky voice.   
"Good." Emma smiles and pulls Killian back to her lips while she falls back on the couch. Killian going down with her as well.  
They break apart again. "Wait, what about my parents." Emma asks.   
"They have no interest in walking in on this. Believe me." Killian tells her, eager to put his lips back on hers.  
They go back to kissing and Emma slightly arches her back from the couch as they kiss, grabbing her jacket. "My red leather jacket."   
"No, it's fine." Killian says with his lips still right above hers.   
"Really?" Emma asks.  
"Yeah, I like the red leather jacket." Killian tells her.  
Emma laughs a little and then they connect their lips again. This time, they stay that way. Just enjoying each other's lips on their own.  
After a few minutes like that, Emma starts to grab Killian's jacket to try and pull it off. Killian helps her a little to get it off of him while using his hook but mostly his knees to hold his weight. Their lips still connected.  
Then, Emma starts to unbutton his shirt as soon as his leather jacket was off. Which was easier since part of it was already unbuttoned.   
"Are you sure luv?" Killian asks breathless.   
"I'm sure." Emma answers back, a little breathless herself.   
They go back to kissing. Killian's shirt coming off in the process. Killian then gets up off the couch and pulls Emma up with him. Their lips are only separated for a short while and they both kick their shoes off. Killian suddenly picks Emma up and nudges her a little on her waist with his arm to try and give her a hint to wrap her legs around him. She does just that. Killian starts to make his way to the stairs and carries Emma up with him. It took a while though because Killian stopped half way up and put Emmas back up to the wall, getting caught up in kissing her. Finally, Killian and Emma make it up all the way and head to the bedroom. Luckily, the door was already open and Killian was able to walk right in. Once he gets to the bed, he gently lies Emma down and climbs on top of her like when they were on the couch.   
They lay on the bed kissing. Taking their time to just enjoy each other and savor the moment. Killian's hand caressing Emma's waist where some skin is showing. Emma then arches up to take her jacket off and throws it aside. Killian moves his hands up a little under her shirt to touch more skin. He wants to make sure that she's comfortable with him doing that before he makes a move to take off her shirt. Once he know's that she's okay with it, he grips her shirt and tugs on it a little as if asking permission. Emma takes the hint and moves her hands from his face to the bottom of her shirt and starts pulling it off while Killian helps. Once Emma's shirt was tossed aside, her hands make their way down to Killian's pants and start to undo his belt. She pulls it out from the loops and makes her way to the zipper. She unbuttons and unzips his pants then tugs them down a little. With that, Killian moves up and off the bed to finish taking his pants off himself.   
Emma takes this opportunity to start taking her own pants off as well. She also finally gets a chance to actually see Killian without a shirt. Sure, she always could see some of his chest hair with the clothes that he wears. But, this was way different.   
Killian notices that she was staring once he finished getting his pants off. "Like what you see luv?" Killian asked in a sort of teasing tone while smirking.   
Emma snaps out of her trance, not fully understanding what he said. "What?" She then blushed when she realized what he said and that he was in only his boxers when he saw that she was staring. "Oh....sorry." Emma goes back to finish taking off her pants. Leaving her in only her underwear and bra.   
Killian is now the one staring. Emma smirks. "Like what you see?" She asks teasingly just like Killian.   
Killian smirks back and climbs on the bed to hover over Emma. "Bloody tease."   
Emma just smiles and connects their lips again. Killian's hand makes its way up to her back and unclasps her bra strap. Emma quickly throws it aside and immediately feels a spark when their chests fully touch. She likes how his chest hair feels against her breasts and giggles a little into his lips since it tickles her. Killian smiles, liking the sound of her giggles.   
Emma starts to tug down on Killian's boxers and lets go of his lips to help her see how to un loop them off his legs while Killian helps wiggle out of them. Killian quickly connected their lips again and started fiddling with her underwear now. He loops the tip of his hook around the side of her underwear and pulls down. Emma bends her knees up and helps Killian pull off her underwear. Both of them are now fully undressed and they pause for a second to fully bask in one another.   
Emma looks from his chest and then down to his waist and let's just say, she likes what she sees. He's way bigger than Neal was....probably even bigger than any man was.   
Killian also liked what he saw. He always thought that she would be this beautiful. But, now he can actually see her and she was beyond beautiful. All he could think about was how he actually has her all for himself. Now, he could show her how only he can have her.  
Killian looks back up to Emma's face and smirks when he sees that she's staring again. "Your beautiful swan."  
Emma looks up when Killian says this and gives him a smirk. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself." She says teasing him and laughs when he smiles and presses his lips down on hers in response. Killian then moved his lips from Emma's to her neck, down to her chest, then to her stomach and makes his way back up to her lips. When he moved back up to her lips, he lightly grazed his length on her. This made them both moan a little, now even more eager to be inside one another. Killian starts to align himself with Emma.                   
Before he was even able to enter her, Emma stopped him by lightly pressing on his chest. "Wait."   
"What's wrong luv? Do you not want to do this?" Killian asks.  
"No, I want to do this. I just.." Emma pauses and waves her hand, making a condom appear on Killian. "I forgot the protection." She tells him.   
Killian looks down wondering what she just put on him and sees an odd rubber contraption. "What in bloody hell is that?" Killian asks confused.  
Emma laughs at his confusion. "It's called a condom. It helps to make sure that I don't get pregnant."   
Killian looks back up at Emma. "These odd magical items get weirder each day." He says, still a little confused to how it works.  
"It's not magical...oh, forget it." Emma says getting impatient and grabs Killian's head to press his lips down on hers.   
They both get lost in each other again and Killian gets ready to enter Emma. This time, Killian pushes himself inside her and fills her up all the way. Making them both moan into each other's mouth, Emma a little louder than him. Killian starts thrusting into Emma slow   
at first, not wanting to over do it and hurt her. But when he knows that she is comfortable with him, he starts thrusting faster. Hitting her g-spot each time which makes Emma's moans grow louder with each thrust. Their breathing starts to become heavier when they are about to reach their climax.                                                      
Emma comes first while moaning out Killian's name. Making Killian come right after, moaning out Emma's name as well. "Bloody hell." Killian is still over Emma, trying his best to not collapse right there. He's not done with her yet.   
As they both take a second to catch their breath, Killian goes back kissing Emma. He bites her bottom lip as a way to gain entrance in her mouth and Emma grants it.  She moans into his mouth a little when their tongues meet. They stay like that for a while until Killian let's go to start kissing Emma's neck again. Like last time, he makes his way down slowly. Going from her neck to her chest and on her stomach. This time, he doesn't stop there.   
Killian goes down to Emma's thighs and starts kissing his way up to her inner thigh. Once he gets closer, he notices how Emma is a little tense and pauses to look up at Emma to make sure she's okay. "Are you okay luv? Is this too much?"   
"Yeah I'm fine. It's okay." She answers back and relaxes against him, remembering how she doesn't have to worry with him.  
Killian feels Emma relax around him and continues. He reaches her clit and places a few kisses on it.   
"Quit teasing Killian." Emma says with a smirk.  
Killian smirks back and starts licking her folds, making Emma moan. Killian stays like that for a while, twirling his tongue inside her. Emma holds the back of his head making his tongue go inside her deeper, making her moan.  
Killian is the only one that she could trust to do this. She was young when her and Neal had sex and she wasn't comfortable with Neal doing this. But, she trusts Killian with everything and she loved the way this felt. The feeling of his tongue and his scruff like this made her almost come again. Killian sensed this and stopped, wanting to finish her off later.   
"What the hell." Emma says a little breathless once Killian stops.  
"Whats the matter luv?" Killian smirks teasingly, knowing exactly what was wrong. Emma sighs while giving him a knowing look. He chuckles a little and makes his way back to her lips, leaving kisses along the way.   
Once Killian made his way to Emma's lips, Emma rolls them both over making Emma on top of Killian. She straddles his hips while there lips are still connected. Emma then starts kissing Killian's neck and chest. She goes down to his waist and slips off the condom.   
Killian watches the whole time while Emma grabs his length in her hand and kisses the tip, purposefully teasing him.  
"Swan." Killian says in a husky voice, knowing that she's teasing him on purpose.  
Emma smirks and laughs. "What's the matter?" She says mocking what he said to her.  
"Bloody siren." He mutters, sighing and laying his head back on the pillow.   
Emma chuckles at this and continues by taking his length in her mouth and takes him in as far as she can. When she gets the hang of it, she starts bobbing her head a little faster. Killian's breath becomes heavier and he moans in his mouth a little, making a sort of humming sound.   
When Killian is about to make his release in Emma, she stops. Taking her mouth off of him. Emma's sudden action confuses Killian and he looks down to her. Before he gets a chance to say anything, he was met with her lips on his. He leans up into the kiss making it so Emma was mostly sitting on his lap.   
Emma uses her magic again to put a new condom on Killian and uses her hand to help align herself on him and pushes down as far as she can and they both moan into each other's mouths as Emma goes up and down, Killian holding her waist with his hand and hook to help move her hips on him.   
Emma starts to pick up the pace and they both reach their climax again. They have twin orgasms making them both moan out loud at the same time. Emma rests her head down on Killian's shoulder to catch her breath.  
"That was-" Killian starts, out of breath.  
"Definitely not a one time thing." Emma says out of breath as well.   
They both laugh a little at this, remembering when Emma said how their kiss was a 'one time thing'. Killian lies back on the bed and places Emma next to him, wrapping his arm around her. Emma pulls up the sheets over them and rests her head on Killian's chest. She overlaps her leg on his while she twirls her fingers on his chest hair.   
There are no words that are needed to be said. They both lay like this for a while until they drift off to sleep.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
(The next morning at Regina's house)   
Henry and Regina were both in the living room eating breakfast when suddenly the house starts shaking.   
"Mom?" Henry asks confused.  
"Umm, lets go out side Henry." Regina tells him, also confused as to what is happening.   
They both go outside to see a huge blimp looking thing flying over Regina's house.  
"What the hell." Regina mutters to herself.   
Henry looks over to Regina. "What is it?"   
"I have no idea. I'll call David and Snow." Regina tells him while she takes her phone out of her pocket and calls them.   
Regina tells them what just happened. "Okay, I'll be right there and I'll get Emma." David tells Regina and hangs up.   
David and Snow get ready then head to Killian and Emma's house.   
Once they get there, Snow knocks on their door. When there isn't an answer, she knocks again but a little louder this time. Still, no one opens the door.  
"Here, I've got a key." David says.   
Once they get inside they call out Emma's name.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Emma and Killian are still entwined in each other's arms when Emma starts to wake up. Emma smiles when she sees Killian sleeping next to her. She starts to move to stretch but Killian starts to wake up due to the movement.   
Killian opens his eyes and looks next to him to see Emma and smiles. "Morning luv."   
Emma smiles back. "Morning."  
Killian leans to kiss Emma and when they kiss, he rolls Emma onto her back.  
"Mmmm, if you keep this up then we'll never leave this room." Emma says.   
"Hmm, who says I want to?" Killian smiles and kisses Emma again.  
Emma then swears that she hears someone call out her name and lets go of Killian's lips to listen. "Wait." She says.  
"What's wrong luv?" Killian asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Uhh, nothing. I thought that I heard someone say my name ."she tells him.  
"It was probably nothing luv. No ones here, were alone." Killian tells her.  
"Yeah, your probably right." Emma says and reconnects their lips.  
Suddenly, their door opens. "Emm- Oh my god!" David says turning around.   
Emma and Killian both jump off one another. Emma grabs the blanket and covers herself. Luckily, their blanket covered Killian and Killian covered Emma. So, David didn't see anything.  
"David what happ- oh." Snow says as she walked in.  
Emma and Killian just lay there quietly, a little shocked that David and Snow are at their house.   
"Are you two fully covered?" David asks, still turned around.   
"Uhh, yeah." Emma says, still in shock.  
David turns around. "What in hell do you guys think your doing!"  
"Well, we were about to have a little fun until you barged in." Killian says.   
Emma gasps at Killian's comment. "Killian!"  
David started to walk towards Killian but Snow stopped him before he did anything.  
"That's enough. David, they are adults. What they do in their house is none of our business." Snow tells David.  
"Well, it's is our business when it has to do with a pirate doing things to our daughter!" David says, crossing his arms.  
Snow sighs while Killian smirks at David's comment.   
"Ummm, what are you guys doing in our bedroom anyways?" Emma asks.  
"Oh yeah. Regina saw a blimp or something above her house and we came to get you." Snow says.  
"You could have knocked." Emma tells them.   
"We did but apparently you two were up here doing other things!" David says in a stern voice.   
"Okay...David, let's leave them some privacy to get dressed." Snow tells him and gives him a look.  
"Fine." David sighs, wanting to drag Killian out so he won't be alone with Emma. "But, we will be right outside this door. Don't get any ideas." He says, looking at Killian the whole time.  
Snow and Emma both roll their eyes while Snow drags David out of the room and closes the door behind them.   
Emma let's out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. "Well.....I guess we should get dressed."   
"I suppose so." Killian says.   
They smile and kiss each other one last time then get dressed to go and explore this blimp. Ready for any obstacle or enemy that could head their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was actually decent. I remember it being pretty okay but apparently I also thought my POV one shots were good enough to post so what the hell did I ever know.


	4. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just short.

Emma and Killian were both snuggled up together on their couch when they were deciding what movie they wanted to watch while Emma scrolled through the channels.   
Suddenly Emma had an idea. "Wait! I know a perfect movie." Emma said and got up to look through the movies they have.   
Killian raises an eyebrow, confused as to what movie she could be looking for.  
"Found it." Emma says. She puts the disk into the DVD player and then quickly sits back down next to Killian.  
"Okay Swan. What shall we be watching tonight?" Killian asks as he places his arm around Emma.   
Emma smiles. "Peter pan."  
"Peter pan?" Killian asks raising his eyebrow.  
"Yep." Emma says smirking.   
Killian just looks at her confused. "Alright luv." He says agreeing.  
"Good." Emma smiles. "Can you pass me the remote?" Emma asks.  
"Remote?" Killian asks, not remembering what a remote was.  
Emma sighs and rolls her eyes jokingly. "The thing on the arm rest next to you."  
Killian nods, understanding. He hands Emma the remote. Emma switches the input and presses play on the main menu.                                      
Emma rests her head on Killian when the movie starts and they pay attention to the screen.   
Every now and then Killian would ask questions or correct what's wrong with the movie. This would make Emma chuckle a little. But what got him really upset was when he saw what his character looked like.  
"Bloody hell!!! That is not what I look like!" Killian says upset.  
Emma was shocked at first when he all of a sudden raised his voice. But when she saw him clenching his jaw and watching the screen intensely, she couldn't help but crack up in a fit of laughter.   
Killian takes his eyes off the tv when he hears this. All he could see was how Emma couldn't stop laughing and she was trying to catch her breath. "What's so funny?"   
Emma tries to answer but whenever she tries to, she keeps laughing.   
Killian chuckles a little too while he watches Emma until she calms down.  
"Sorry, let's finish the movie." Emma says, still laughing a little.  
"Why on earth would you want to watch this rubbish. They've got it all wrong." Killian says while he gestures his hand to the screen.   
"Let's just watch the movie. You'll probably like it, just don't let your character bother you." Emma tells him.  
"Okay luv. I'll try." Killian mutters the last part.  
Emma rewinds the movie to where they were since neither of them were paying attention while Emma was laughing. Peace and quiet only lasted a short while until Killian saw how his character was super wimpy to the crocodile.   
That was basically the last straw for Killian. He didn't even have any words, he just got up off the couch and started to leave.   
"Hey, what are you doing?" Emma asks.  
"I'm not gonna sit around and watch this thing you call a movie." Killian says.   
"Come on, it's not that bad." Emma chuckles.  
"Look at what there done to me, I look ridiculous. I'm not a coward."   
"The movie barely started, you haven't even got half way through. Are you really gonna let a movie get the best of you?" Emma teases to convince him to stay. Once she gets no response, she tries something else."I'll make you a deal." She says.   
Killian raises his eyebrow questionably. "A deal?"   
"Yes. If you watch the rest of the movie, Ill let you choose whatever you want to do next." Emma says.  
Killian smirks. "Whatever I want?"  
Emma sighs. "Yes."  
"Then, we've got a deal." Killian says plopping back down on the couch.  
"Good. But, you can't complain for the rest of the movie." She tells him.   
"Alright luv." He agrees.  
Emma and Killian both watch the rest of the movie. Killian stays quiet but, Emma could tell when something bothered him since he would clench is jaw and angrily look at the screen.  
The movie finally ended. "Alright, what do you want to do." Emma says while she turns off the tv.  
Killian smirks. "I've got a few ideas."  
Emma raises her eyebrow. "Oh really?" She says teasingly.   
Killian looks down to Emma's lips and hums. "Mmhm."   
Emma just smirks and Killian who was growing impatient quickly puts his lips to Emma's. They spend a while moving their lips together and make their way to the bedroom where Emma gladly holds up her part of the deal.


	5. Graham?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past me didn't think this was realistic enough but she hopes u like it anyways

After not being able to find Henry's book in the underworlds version of Snow and Charming's house, they all decided to split up and look around the 'underbrooke'. Killian and Emma would go to look in their new house and at the sheriff station. Regina, Robin, and Henry in the mayors office and Regina's house. Lastly, Snow and David would keep looking more around their house and at the school where Snow taught in Storybrooke. Rumple, of course, wasn't around.  
Killian and Emma just finished searching around their house with no luck of finding the book. They start to walk hand in hand to the sheriffs station to see if they could have any luck there.  
They finally made it to the station. Killian let's go of Emma's hand to open the door for her and follows closely behind.  They both stop when they see how someone was sitting at the desk. The man turns around when he hears them.  
Emma suddenly freezes with shocked and confused look on her face when she noticed who it was. "Graham?"  
"Emma?" Graham says with a huge smile appearing on his face.  
Killian stands there confused when he sees how they know each other.  
Suddenly, Graham gets up and runs to Emma and embraces her in a hug. Emma hugs back. But, what got Killian and Emma both in shock was when Graham quickly pulls out of the hug and turns it into a kiss.  
Emma makes a surprised noise while her eyes bulge in shock and she quickly tries to push Graham off her. Killian on other hand was immediately filled with anger and a little bit of jealousy. He quickly responds by pushing Graham fully off of Emma and then punches him right in the jaw. Graham falls back onto the floor.  
"Killian! What the hell!" Emma says more in shock then anger when she tries to go and help Graham up.  
"Why are you helping him? He just bloody kissed you!" Killian says back.  
"What the hell, what's wrong if I kissed her? I'm pretty sure that I can kiss her if I'd like!" Graham says once he got up, trying to defend himself from Killian.  
"You can't bloody kiss her cuz-" Killian starts to say until he's cut off by Emma.  
"It's okay Killian, he doesn't know." Emma sighs and looks over to Graham. "There's something we need to tell you."  
"As a matter of fact, there are plenty things I would like to say to you." Killian says warningly, taking a step towards Graham.  
"Killian!" Emma says to tell him to stop.  
Killian stops but gives Graham angry looks while he clenches his jaw.   
Graham ignores the looks that Killian gives him and looks over to Emma. "What are you talking about? What don't I know?"  
"Um, you do know that it's been a while since you've been gone, right?" Emma asks.  
"Yeah, I guess. We can't really tell time here but I'm guessing a year or so." Graham tells her.  
"Yeah. Actually it's been a few years. Anyways, me and Killian are together." Emma says.  
"Aye, and by together it means that I don't bloody like it when someone runs up to her and kisses her in front of me." Killian says sternly while getting closer to Emma.  
Emma was about to tell Killian to stop but she just sighs instead and smirks to herself because of his jealousy.  
Graham stands there trying to let the new information run through his head. "Well, I'm sorry for kissing you Emma." Graham says smiling to her.  
"It's alright." Emma says smiling back.  
"No, it bloody isn't!" Killian says to Graham.  
"Okay Killian, that's enough. It won't happen again." Emma says.  
"No, it won't. I apologize again for what happened." Graham says to Killian.  
Killian just watches Graham cautiously while he holds Emma by the waist.  
"So, how'd you two meet? I've never seen him around Storybrooke before." Graham says  looking at Emma.  
"Oh, yeah. The curse got unbroken a little while after you well...died. So, now there's magic. Anyways, there have been a couple of adventures along the way and we met Killian during one of the first. We didn't like each other right away since it was sort of hard to trust each other. But, Killian started to have feelings for me and he helped us with a lot. He saved my dads life and helped me save Henry's. He even helped save Henry's father. He's actually saved me too. He's done a lot to become a better man and well, after everything he's been through with us, he finally won me over." Emma says then looks at Killian and smiles.   
Killian smiles back.   
"Oh." Graham says understanding. A little disappointed to how Killian and Emma's story was so much better then theirs. "Wait. Why are you two both down here then?"  
Emma looks back to graham. "Well, Killian died and we came back to get him. I needed to split my heart to bring him back but, that wasn't working so we need to find out another way. We will bring you back too if we find a way."   
"How did you die?" Graham says looking at Killian.   
Emma and Killian both look at each other. "That's an even longer story." Emma tells him.  
"Aye. Luv, shouldn't we start searching for the book?" Killian says to start a new topic.  
"Yeah, I almost forgot." Emma looks at Graham to inform him what they are looking for. "Do you mind helping, we need to look for Henry's book. The one that he loved when I barely came into Storybrooke. Is there any where you think that it could be."   
"I haven't seen it but your more than welcome to look here. Maybe you could check the library?" Graham says.  
"Okay, thank you." Emma says smiling at him.  
"Well, we'd better start."  Killian says walking to the desk to look through it.   
Emma, Killian, and Graham look for a while at the station with no luck.   
"Off to the library then." Emma says starting to walk out the door.   
They all walk to the library together. Killian's makes sure to be in between Emma and Graham while he holds her hand on the way there.   
They finally get there after their awkward walk and start to look around the library for a little while until Emma's phone buzzed. "Sorry, I've got to go. My parents said that they might've found something."   
"Shall I come with you?" Killian asks.  
"No, it's ok. You guys can continue looking around here if you want just in case any other helpful clues are somewhere. I'll be back right after I see what they've found." Emma tells them both.   
"Alright luv." Killian tells her.  
"I'll see you around later then Emma." Graham says.   
"You too." Emma smiles and goes to give Killian a quick peck goodbye.   
But, Killian finds it as an opportunity to show off in front of Graham and he pulls Emma in closer giving her a passionate kiss.   
Emma was a little shocked but she just went along with it and gave her last bye before leaving the library.   
Graham looks at Killian after Emma leaves. "Well, we'd better get back to looking."  
"Aye." Killian says as he starts to get back to work.   
Killian and Graham go back to searching but they don't speak another word to each other for the rest of the time they were alone together. Seeing how they both don't like each other very much.


	6. Date Night News

Emma and Killian were just finishing up getting ready. Emma was doing the finishing touches of her make up while Killian went down to the living room to grab his jacket and wait. They were both going out for a date night since Henry was at Regina's and there was finally some peace and quiet in the town.  
When Emma was done, she walked downstairs to see Killian looking over her outfit. "You look stunning, Swan."  
Emma just smirks and says "You don't look so bad yourself."  
Emma was wearing a red, skin tight dress with black heels while Killian wore his leather jacket over a black dress shirt with black pants .  
Killian wanted to surprise Emma as to where they were going for their date. Since Emma is the only one who knows how to drive between the two of them, they plan to walk instead.   
When Emma locks up the door to their house, Killian holds his arm out for Emma and starts to lead the way to their destination.  
"So, where are we going?" Emma asks after walking for a little while.  
"Ah, I told you swan. It's a surprise." Killian tells her.  
Emma just rolls her eyes playfully at Killian, which makes him chuckle.  
When they were almost there, Killian makes Emma close her eyes for the rest of the walk.   
They suddenly start walking up some stairs and Killian guides Emma up them to make sure she doesn't fall. When Killian suddenly stops, Emma asks "Are we there?"  
"Aye, you can open your eyes now." Killian tells her.   
Emma opens her eyes and was completely speechless. They were onboard the Jolly Rodger. Killian set up a table with trays of food, some drinks, and candles were lit up all around the ship.  
"Woah." Was all Emma could say.   
"Do you like it luv?" Killian asks her.  
"I love it! This is amazing Killian. Thank you."   
A huge smile appears on his face when she tells him that she loved it. "Only the best for you luv."  
Emma smiles and leans in to give him a short, but sweet kiss. Which Killian gladly accepts.   
Killian starts walking to the table and pulls out the chair for Emma. When she sits down, Killian makes his way to his seat. He pulls up the lids of the trays with the food to reveal steak with potatoes, shrimp, and carrots.   
"Wow. You went all out didn't you." Emma says while smirking at Killian.   
"I did have a little help of course." Killian says when he scratches the back of his ear.   
"Well, it looks delicious." Emma says.  
"Would you like a drink?" Killian asks when Emma was about to cut into her steak.   
"Do you have water?" Emma asks.   
Killian grabs the jar of water and starts pouring the water in her cup. "You still think you'll find me irresistible after a few libations?" Killian asks slyly while a smirk appears on his face.   
Emma laughs a little at his cockiness. "Hmm, maybe. But, I'd rather save the alcohol for later."  
They start to eat while they exchange a few conversations throughout the meal.   
"That was probably the best dinner I've ever had. Thank you Killian, I loved it." Emma says when they both finish.  
"I'm glad you liked it Swan. Would you care for desert?" Killian asks.   
"I'd love some." She tells him. "I also have something I'd like to tell you later."   
"What is it luv?" Killian asks with a curious look on his face.  
"Um, it can wait till later."   
Killian nods his head to show that he understands and excuses himself from the table to get the deserts.   
When Killian gets back, he has two bowl's filled with ice cream sundaes that he left in a cooler on his ship.   
"An ice cream sundae m'lady. Just how you like it." Killian says all royal like.   
Emma rolls her eyes playfully and laughs a little. "Dork."   
Killian chuckles. Emma then digs into the ice cream, Killian doing the same. Emma starts to notice how the closer she gets to finishing her dessert, the more nervous Killian seems. He try's to not show it but he starts watching her intensively.  
"If you look at me any harder, you're going to drill a whole in my head." Emma says a little   
teasingly.  
"Sorry luv, I'm just a bit distracted." Killian explains.   
"Why?" Emma asks.  
"There's something that I've been wanting to ask you." Killian tells her.  
Emma nods. "Go ahead."   
Killian hesitates for a moment. "We have been on quite the adventures together. From the giant bean stalk to the underworld. You know how I would go to the ends of the earth for you, or time, as I know you would for me. All these adventures just make me realize how much you've made me want to change into a better man for you and how much I have changed since the first time we've met." Killian pauses his speech to stand up which confuses Emma. But, she gets even more confused when he takes her hand to have her stand up as well. "I love you more than I can say and I love your boy as if he were my own."  
Suddenly, Killian kneels down on one knee which makes Emma start growing a little nervous. Killian grabs a small black box out of his jacket pocket and opens it for Emma to see, making her gasp a little. "Emma Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife by marrying me? "Killian was definitely nervous from wondering what she was going to say. He had been debating as to whether it would be too soon for her or if she wasn't ready yet.  
Emma just stands there for a few seconds to soak in everything. When it all suddenly hits her and quickly blurts out her answer with eagerness and excitement. "Yes!!"  
As soon as Killian heard her answer, the biggest smile grows on his face. Emma holds out her right hand for him to put on the ring as he happily does so. They both have huge smiles on their faces and as soon as the ring is put on, Emma quickly pulls Killian to her so they could share a long, passionate kiss.   
Emma breaks the kiss to tell Killian something while he moves his lips to her neck to leave small but sweet kisses. "I actually have something important to ask you too."   
Killian meets Emma's eyes with his. "What is it luv?"  
"How would you feel about having a kid one day?" Emma asks a bit nervously.  
"I'd love to start a family with you someday Swan." Killian says sincerely.  
"Good...because I think that it's already happening." Emma says as a smile appears on her face.  
Killian looks away from Emma's eyes to meet her stomach. "You're....?"  
"I'm pregnant." As soon as the words left her lips, Killian lifts Emma off her feet into the air with a huge smile on his face when he quickly twirls her around and presses his lips on hers.   
Emma giggles a little into the kiss but quickly breaks it. "I'm glad that you are happy about this. I was worrying all night about-"   
Emma was cut off by Killian. "Luv, you had nothing to worry about. Of course I'd be thrilled to start a family with you. This is amazing news, Swan." Killian had a even bigger smile then before. Probably the biggest smile that Emma had ever seen him have which made her have a huge smile as well.   
"Wait." Killian carefully pulled Emma away.  
"What is it?" Emma suddenly turns confused.  
"I wasn't hurting you or the child was I? I was holding you too hard." Killian's voice had a little bit of worry.  
Emma chuckled a little to her herself. "No, I'm fine and so is the baby. You did nothing wrong." Emma assures him.   
Killian looks a little concerned but trusts Emma and nods but still watches her stomach while he try's to be careful with her.   
Emma was smiling while she watched how Killian was being so gentle until a thought enters her mind. "Wait. When should we tell my parents and Henry all of the news?"  
"Your parents and Henry already know about the proposal." Killian tells Emma but she gives him a questioning look. So, Killian explains. "I asked your boy what he thought about me proposing and he seemed quite excited about it. He says how it would make you happy so, it would make him happy as well."  
"And, what did you do about David?" Emma says, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ah, I asked him for permission at the docks and he quite shockingly agreed a lot sooner than I thought." Killian tells her.  
"Well, at least that just leaves us with one big thing to tell everyone. When do you want to tell them about the other news then?" Emma asks.  
"Aren't we having dinner with them tomorrow? Why not tell them then?"   
Emma sighs. "Okay, we'll tell them tomorrow. But...until then." Emma wraps her arms around Killian's neck and kisses him.   
Killian pulls away after a while. "What about the child?"   
"I assure you, the baby will be fine." Emma tells him.  
Killian nods and smiles when he goes back to kissing Emma then carries her to the captains quarters where they spend the night. Every once and a while, Killian would ask if Emma is sure that she's okay. But, no matter how many times Emma tells him that everything is fine, he makes sure to be very gentle.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The next morning, Emma and Killian wake up,  get dressed, and go home. They spend most of the day in their bedroom until it's around 4:00p.m. when they have to start getting ready to go to Snow and David's apartment.   
It took a while to figure out how they were gonna actually get to their house since Killian insisted that Emma shouldn't drive while she was pregnant yet, he couldn't drive himself. So, Emma said that walking was an option but Killian figured it would put too much strain on her. Killian even offered to carry her but Emma found that ridiculous and refused to be carried the entire way. It took about ten minutes of minor arguing but Emma finally convinced Killian that she was perfectly fine to drive.  
Emma and Killian finally got to the apartment   
and knocked on the door. As soon as Snow opened the door, she looks straight to Emma's hand while a smile appears on her face. "Congratulations."   
"Uh, thank you." Emma says a little impressed about how quickly Snow noticed the ring.   
Snow quickly let them in and makes her way upstairs to Neal. He was put upstairs to sleep since it would be quieter for him.  
"Hey mom. Congrats." Henry basically blurted out. He was busy playing a game on his phone that took up his attention while Regina was sitting next to him.   
"Hey kid." Emma says, knowing that Henry didn't really hear her.   
Regina got up and gave Emma a small hug. "Congratulations."   
"Thank you." Emma smiled kindly at Regina.  
"Can I see the ring?" Regina asked.  
"Oh, sure." Emma holds out her hand and looks at Killian.   
Regina quickly examines the ring. "Wow, guy-liner over there actually found a nice one."  
Killian rolls his eyes a little at the name which makes Emma chuckle.  
"Okay, let me see. I just needed to quickly check on Neal." Snow rushes to Emma, David follows behind. "Wow, it's beautiful." Snow says.  
"Only the best for my Swan." Killian smiles at Emma and grabs her lightly by the waist.   
Emma smiles back at Killian then looks at the ring. "Yeah, he sure did choose a beautiful ring."   
"I helped." They heard Henry say, still focusing on his game.  
"Aye, Henry came with me to choose the ring." Killian tells them.   
"Well, you two chose a nice one. And Congrats by the way." Says David.  
Emma smiles at David while Killian looks rather proud.   
"Well, I say that we start dinner. Who's hungry?" David says and starts walking to get the plates ready.   
Everyone follows behind and Henry finally gets off his phone to get food. Snow and David made chicken and rice for dinner with salad as a side. Since they didn't really have a dining table, everyone just sat down on the couches and chairs to eat.   
They all made some small talk as they were eating together. After a little while, Killian and Emma have each other a look and decided to tell everyone the news now.  
"Um, me and Killian actually have something to tell all of you." Emma starts.   
"What is it?" Henry asks while everyone looks at them.  
Emma gives Killian another look before she goes on. Killian nods and caresses her waist to make her feel better.   
"I'm..pregnant." Emma tells them.  
Suddenly, David chokes out a piece of chicken. "Your what!"   
"She's pregnant mate." Killian tells him.  
"You knocked up my daughter?" David says in a stern way.  
"David!" Snow says warningly. She then looks back at Emma and Killian. "This is wonderful news! How far along are you?"   
"I don't know yet. I'm gonna have to make an appointment to see." Emma tells Snow.  
"I'm gonna be a brother?" Henry asks excitedly.  
"Aye." Killian tells him.   
"Wow, a wedding and a baby. Congratulations...again." Regina says, a little surprised.  
"Well, I call planning the baby shower." Snow tells them.  
David is still trying to soak in the information. "Wait. So...your pregnant?!"  
"Yes!" Everyone says simultaneously.  
"David, you did give Killian your blessing by marrying Emma....that is sort of a part of starting a family." Snow tells him.  
"I...I think I need to go rest." David gets up and heads upstairs.  
"Well, that went a little better then expected." Emma says breaking the silence.   
"Aye." Says Killian  
"He'll be fine. He just needs some time let the information settle." Snow explains.   
"David is just being a drama queen about it." Regina says loud enough for David to hear.   
"I heard that." David says from upstairs.  
Everyone laughs a little.  
"Anyways, we should be getting home. Henry, are you coming?" Asked Emma.   
"It's okay. Me and my mom were gonna finish a video game we started. I'll come over tomorrow night." Henry explains.  
"Okay, have fun." Emma tells Henry.  
"Bye mom, bye Killian." Henry says as her and Killian say their goodbyes.  
"Goodbye mate."  
"Bye kid." Emma starts walking out the door with Killian following behind.   
When Emma and Killian got to their house, they went straight into their room to get dressed comfortably and lay in their bed. Emma laid her head on Killian's chest and wrapped her arms around him as he wraps his arm around her. Emma was the first to drift off to sleep but, it didn't take long for Killian to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the terrible proposal. Ik that his speech sucked but...past me tried. I'm also very sorry for this one shot in general. Idk if it was just because I read it too fast while editing and it made no sense to past me or if it just sucked that much but..yeah. Also, I did purposely put that the ring was on her right hand even tho it should go on the left. I wanted it to be the same hand that Killian would use.


	7. Did You Miss Me?

Emma and Killian were walking arm in arm on their way home around 10:00 at night. They were both coming from the Jolly Rodger where they just had a date. Killian wore a nice pair of black jeans, a dress shirt and his leather jacket while Emma was dressed up in a cute black dress that went down to her knees. She wore a big gray coat over it since it was cold.  
They were almost at their house when suddenly purple smoke appears in front of them revealing the Evil Queen. "Did you miss me?"  
Out of instinct, Killian puts Emma behind him protectively. Although Emma   
liked how Killian was being protective, she moves from behind him. "What are you doing here? Regina killed you. I saw, she crushed your heart."  
The Evil Queen walks towards Emma. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"  
Emma looks at Killian and ignores her question. "What do you want?" She questions back.  
"Haven't I made myself quite clear in the past? I want to destroy Snow's happiness." She replies.  
"Then what in bloody hell are you doing here?!" Killian says annoyed now.  
The Evil Queen just smirks. "I'm glad you asked pirate. Well, what better way to ruin her happiness than to hurt the ones she loves most?" Before either of them had time to respond, the Evil Queen makes a sword appear and lunges toward Emma. The sword goes right through her side making Emma cry out in pain. Then the Evil Queen is gone.  
"Emma!" Killian quickly keeps Emma from falling hard on the floor and lays her down gently.  
"I love you." Emma says before she passes out.  
"No! Emma! Don't close your eyes!" Killian says worriedly. He carefully picks her up bridal style and kisses her on the head. "I love you too." Killian then rushes towards Regina's house to see if she could help heal Emma.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Regina and Henry were sitting in the dining room finishing up Regina's special apple turnovers when there was suddenly frantic knocking on the door followed by many doorbell rings.  
"Well, I wonder who that could be." Regina says a little annoyed as she gets up from her seat.  
Regina opens the door and is shocked to see a very worried Killian holding an unconscious and bleeding Emma in his arms.   
"It bloody took you long enough." Killian mutters as he doesn't bother to wait for Regina's permission to come inside and places Emma on the couch. "Can you heal her?"   
"What in hell happened." Regina asks.  
"I'll get to that later, can't you bloody heal her or not?!" Killian says frustrated.   
"I think so." Regina says as she starts to raise her hand above Emma's body until she hears Henry come in.  
"Mom?! What happened!?" Henry asks worried and rushes to Emma's side by the couch.  
"I don't know, I'm going to try to heal her." Regina says, raising her hand over Emma again while it glows. She finishes and sets her hand back down to her side.   
They all wait a little while but nothing happens. "Why isn't it bloody working!?" Killian says growing more worried and angry each second that Emma doesn't wake up.      
"I don't know, she should have woke up by now." Regina says confused.  
"She'll be okay. Maybe it'll just take a little while longer." Henry says trying to stay positive.   
No one says anything after that and they just watch Emma carefully for another minute until Killian can't handle it anymore as tears start to form in his eyes. "Bloody hell." He mutters as he kneels down by Emma and puts a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Emma?"  
"Sorry Hook, I don't think that she is gonna wake up." Regina tells them both and hugs Henry.  
Killian doesn't say anything and clenches his jaw while he lets his tears fall. Henry pulls away from Regina to go onto his room, not able to look at his dead mother.   
Killian suddenly gets up angrily and heads to the door.   
"Where are you going?" Regina asks, confused.  
"To find the devil that did this to Emma." He says while opening the door to head outside.  
Regina quickly shuts the door with her magic. "And who might that be?"  
"The Evil Queen, now if you don't mind I-" Killian was quickly cut off by Regina.

"Wait. What? The Evil Queen?" 

"Aye, that's what I bloody said didn't I?! Now let me out!" Killian says growing irritated.

Regina ignores Killian's request. "How is she here? I crushed her heart."   
"How am I supposed to bloody know that!?"   
"Well, what happened? What did she say?" Regina asks.   
"She just arrived when me and Emma were walking to our home...Well, what used to be our home. Then she blabbed about wanting to get to Snow by hurting the people she loved and stabbed Emma." Killian says sadly while looking at Emma on the couch.   
Regina stays quiet for a second to think. "You can't go after her."  
"Why not!?" Killian asks daringly. 

"All you're doing is asking to end up like Emma. What are you going to do? Run your ship into her stomach? She has magic and you have one hand. Plus, do you think Emma would want you to go back to revenge?" Regina says to convince him to not go after her worse half.

"Why are you defending that witch to let her live!?" He says with clenched teeth.  
"I'm not defending her!...Look, I just think that we should wait until we have a plan before we go after her. She can be quite unpredictable. Until then, you should go home to get some rest. I'll tell the Charmings what happened and we can host Emma's funeral tomorrow. I know its a sad event but, I know you wouldn't want to miss her funeral as your last goodbye." Regina says sympathetically, a little upset herself.  
Killian stays silent while he looks over at Emma. He could feel tears filling his eyes again just thinking about Emma having a funeral. His worst nightmare hast come true. He sighs in defeat. "Alright, what should we do with Emma?"  
Regina waves her hand over Emma then makes her disappear in purple smoke. "There, I preserved her body so she looks the same for tomorrow and she is safely hidden away in my volt."   
Killian gives a sad smile. "Thank you."  
Regina nods and opens the door for him.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The next morning, Killian was walking to Emma's funeral. He had barely any sleep all night, since he couldn't stop thinking about Emma and how he was never going to be able to hold her in his arms again or share a bed with her at night. He had been hoping that one day he would have the honor of calling Emma his beautiful wife and how they would start a family of their own someday. He felt as if everything they worked so hard to have was all gone with the blink of an eye. But, worst of all, he thought it was all his fault and couldn't forgive himself. If only he knew to keep Emma behind him and to keep a closer eye on the Evil Queen, perhaps she would still be alive.  
While Killian was lost in his thoughts, he made it to the funeral. Emma's family was already there. Snow clung onto David as she quietly sobbed. David tried not to show it but, he was crying a little too. Regina looked pretty upset while she hugged Henry, who got most of his tears out the night before. Since the funeral was an open casket funeral, Killian could see how they did Emma's makeup and how she was wearing the same dress she was wearing the night she died. Except, it was cleaned up and fixed.  
As the funeral came to an end, everyone said their last goodbyes to Emma and started to leave. Except Killian, he couldn't bring himself away from her and wanted to wait until everyone was gone to say his final goodbye.  When the last person that was there besides him finally left, Killian stepped closer to her.  
"I'm sorry I failed you Emma. It should be me in there, not you. You should be with your family right now. Your boy is going to need you and so will everyone else." Killian sighs. "I should have protected you and made sure you were safe. I'll never forgive myself for that. I'm going to miss you Emma. I'm going to miss every part of you. I love you Emma Swan, I hope you know that."   
Killian puts his hand on Emma's cheek to caress the side of her face as he admires her. "Goodbye Emma." Killian bends down to give Emma a quick kiss on the lips for the last time.  
Killian suddenly feels the ground move beneath him and he jumps his head back up to look around. When he sees how everything is okay, he looks back down to Emma. He sees her eye lids move a little but figured that he was seeing things until Emma's eyes flutter open.  
"Emma?" Killian asks confused.  
"Killian?" Emma says a little confused as well.  
Killian can't help but have a huge smile on his face as Emma sat up and he helped her out of the casket.   
As soon as she was out, Killian embraces her in a long hug.   
Killian lets go from the hug and holds onto Emma's waist and scans her face. "I don't understand, the Evil Queen stabbed you and Regina wasn't able to heal you." Killian tells her.  
"I think that she added a sleeping curse on the sword. I've been in a room that was on fire. Just like my mom and Aurora said it was like when they had the sleeping curse. You must have woke me from it. I guess we have true loves kiss." She says and smiles.  
Killian smiles back and gives Emma a passionate kiss that she is glad to return.   
Killian is the one to end the kiss as he rests his forehead on hers. "I love you."  
Emma smiles. "I love you too."  
After a moment of quietly staying like that, Killian breaks the silence. "Perhaps we should tell your family that your alive. They are probably still mourning your so called 'death'."  
"You're probably right, we should go." Emma says as she grabs Killian's hand to make their way back to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't a super detailed 'death' scene...I'm not good with details.


	8. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some smuff (smut/fluff) in it. If u wanna skip then just don't read after the 3rd divider.

Emma and Killian were just about to get ready to go on their date when Snow suddenly calls. Emma puts the phone on speaker to listen while she looks for a nice dress to wear.   
"Hey mom."   
"Hey Emma. Sorry to bother your evening but, me and David were about to go out for our anniversary and Ashley couldn't watch Neal because Alexandra got sick. So I was hoping that you could possibly come over to watch him for us." Snow asks.   
Emma hesitated for a second and glances and Killian who is listening as well. "Umm..I don't know. Killian and I were just about to go out-"   
Killian cuts her off. "It's alright luv. We can go out another night if you'd prefer."   
"Oh, sorry. It's alright, if you two were going to go out then I understand." Snow tells them.  
Emma gives Killian an 'Is it alright?' look and Killian just nods.   
"It's okay mom. You and dad deserve to go out for your anniversary. Me and Killian will be there in a few minutes." Emma tells her.  
"Are you sure? We don't want to have you give up your date night."   
"Aye, we're sure." Killian answers for Emma.   
"Alright then, I'll tell David that we can go. Thank you. I'll see you in a few then. Love you."   
"Ok bye Mom. Love you too." Emma hangs up.  
"Are you sure your okay with this?" Emma asks Killian.   
"Aye. Besides, wouldn't you want your parents to watch our little ones on our anniversary?" Killian says smugly and smirks while he walks closer to Emma.   
Emma raises her eyebrow and comes closer as well. "Hmm, your quite sure of yourself now aren't you captain."  
"Only when it comes to you love." Killian says wrapping his arms around Emma's waist.   
Emma just smiles as they lean in for what was supposed to be a quick soft kiss but suddenly becomes more passionate.   
Emma is the one to push away. "Okay, if we keep this up then my parents will wonder what's taking us so long."   
Emma could see the lust in his eyes as he looks in hers. "Then let them." Killian says in a seductive voice as he tries to go in for another kiss but is stopped by Emma again.   
"Okay, we really have to go. Come on." Emma says patting his chest and releases herself from his arms as she goes to grab her keys.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
When Killian and Emma arrived at Snow and Davids place, Snow quickly answered the door. "Perfect timing. We just finished getting ready. Come in."  
As Emma and Killian walk in Snow starts to tell them what they need to know. "Okay, Neal fell asleep about half an hour ago so he will probably wake up soon. The diapers are-"   
Snow quickly gets cut off by David. "Snow, Emma has watched Neal already. I think she's got everything down."   
"Yeah mom, dad is right. I know where everything is and if I need you then I have your number. Besides, I'm not going to be alone, Killian is here." Emma tells Snow as Killian nods to confirm that everything will be okay.   
Snow lets out a sigh. "Alright, I'm just going to say goodbye to Neal real quick."   
Snow gets stopped by David again as she makes her way to Neal. "Snow, you've already said goodbye. Let's just go. It's our anniversary and we should go enjoy it."   
Snow was about to argue when David grabs Snows hand, almost having to drag her out as they say their last goodbyes before going out to dinner.   
When the door slams behind them, Killian lets out a chuckle. "Your mothers just as stubborn as you luv."   
Emma was about to argue back when they heard Neal start to fuss. Probably from the door that just slammed.  
"Well, I guess that's our cue." Emma says walking to Neal as Killian follows behind.   
Emma picks Neal up to try and stop the fussing but it just gets louder.   
"Bloody hell, how do we turn the damn thing off?" Killian says trying his best to cover his ears.  
Emma gives Killian a glare for calling Neal a 'thing'. "Maybe he needs feeding." Emma says with emphasis on the 'he'.   
"Aye, do you know how to breast feed?" Killian asks, no indication of meaning that as a joke.   
Emma looks at Killian a little shocked. "Killian! No! Only the mother of the child is supposed to do that. Not their sister. We have to feed him the bottle that's in the fridge. Just take it out and put it in the microwave."   
"Ah, what's a microwave?"   
"It's the metal box on the counter that opens. Just put the bottle inside and press the buttons to say 30 seconds then press start. I'm going to check his diaper." Emma tells him.  
Killian thinks for a moment then leaves to do as she asked.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Emma was finally able to calm Neal down after changing his diaper and she puts him down in his crib to go and check on Killian. He was taking a while and she wanted to know what was wrong. When she comes out, she sees Killian muttering curses as he messes with the oven.  
"Killian?"   
Killian looks to Emma. "Aye luv?"   
"What are you doing?" Emma asks raising a brow.   
"I'm doing as you asked luv. But I can't figure out how to get this damned contraption to work. I couldn't find those buttons you spoke of. Only these odd things that turn." Killian says, eyeing the ovens nozzles.   
"I told you to put it in the microwave. That's the oven." Emma says pointing to it.  
"Ah, I guess I've got to learn which appliance is which."   
Emma laughs a little. "Yeah. Here, I'll just warm up the bottle. You can sit down for now."   
"Are you sure luv?  You're not in need of any assistance?" Killian asks.   
"Yeah, I'm sure." Emma says taking the bottle out of the oven.  
"Alright luv." Killian says making his way to the couch as he watches Emma wait for the bottle to heat up.   
When the bottle is done, Emma makes sure that the bottle is at a good temperature and takes it to Neal. Emma comes back out with him in her arms and sits next to Killian.  
After a few minutes, Emma needs to go to the restroom. "Hey, I'm going to quickly go to the bathroom. Can u hold him for a sec?"   
Killian is a little shocked for her to actually want him to hold Neal. "Uhh, I-I don't know if that's a good idea luv."  
"Oh come on, just hold him. Put his head in your arm like this, while you hold the bottle to his mouth like this." Emma says while showing  him what to do.   
Emma gets up to lay Neal down in Killian's arms as Killian stiffens.   
"I'll just be a sec." Emma smiles at how nervous Killian seems around Neal.  
Killian looks down at Neal and watches him trying to drink the empty bottle so Killian sets it down on the table. Killian then starts to try and make conversation.  "Your one lucky lad aren't you? You've got an amazing big sister who loves you. As well as the rest of your family. When you grow up, you'll see just how lucky you are. For now I guess you'll just scream until we've all gone deaf. But, whenever that phase is over, perhaps I'll take you out sailing and teach you how to become a tough pirate like me. You'll probably thank me for that in your future so you don't end up  running around some flower garden holding hands like your parents most likely envision."    
"See. That wasn't so hard." Emma says coming out the bathroom.  
"Aye luv, I guess not."  
"Neal likes you. Look, you were able to put him to sleep without any fuss." Emma says pointing her hand towards Neal as she sits down.   
"Perhaps I just bored him into slumber luv." Killian tells her.  
Emma just laughs and rolls her eyes playfully. "Do you wanna put him in his crib?"   
"I think it's best that you do that luv."   
"Are you sure?" Emma asks him   
Killian nods. "Aye."   
Emma and Killian both stand up, Killian getting up slower and carefully hands Neal to Emma so she can go to put him in his crib.  
"Alright, we've probably got a little while before my mom and dad get back from their date. Wanna watch some Netflix?" Emma asks as she sits down next to Killian again, moving her legs above his.  
Killian smirks and looks towards Emma's lips. "I've got a better idea."   
Emma smirks as well. "And what might that be?" She says in a low teasing tone.   
Killian moves his lips to Emma's for a long and passionate kiss as he presses her against him as much as he can.  
They both moan into each others lips as the kiss becomes more heated and their hands start to roam around each other. Both of them forgetting that they were in Snow and Davids house.  
Killian moves his hand to start unbuttoning Emma's shirt. He was able to unbutton it half way until they heard Davids voice. "Emma?!"  
Emma and Killian quickly pull away from each other and sit in shock, not knowing what to do or say.  
"What is going on!? When we asked you to baby sit, we meant for you to take care of Neal we didnt mean for you two to leave Neal in the other room while you take care of each other!" David says, not liking the situation.  
Snow nudges Davids elbow. "David!"   
David looks at Snow to try and fight back but he just sighs and tries to find a way to leave the room. "I-I think I'm going to go to bed."   
When David leaves the room, Killian looks at Emma and gestures for her to look down. She notices how open her shirt was and awkwardly buttons it back up, still not knowing what to say to her mom who was standing a few feet away.  
Killian quickly breaks the silence. "Perhaps we should go."  
Emma lets out a sigh she didn't know that she was holding in. "Yeah."   
"Okay....Goodnight, thank you for watching Neal again. We appreciate it." Snow says.  
Emma gives Snow a hug goodbye. "No problem. Goodnight."   
"Aye, goodnight." Killian says as well when they walk out the door.   
The drive home was short but felt longer wit the awkward silence. They both still didn't know what to say from what just happened. They made occasional glances at one another but nothing more.   
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
When Killian and Emma get home, Emma elbows Killian on the side. "Oi, what was that for."   
"Do you know how close we were to getting caught in a very bad position in front of my parents? That was so embarrassing...It's all your fault by the way." Emma says the last part idly.   
Killian raises his eyebrow and smirks. "Is it now?"   
"Yes, it is." She states again.  
"And how is that?" He asks.  
"If it wasn't for you being all handsy and flirty with me, we wouldn't have got into that situation." Emma explains.   
"Aye luv, yet, it's hard to keep my hands off of you when your flirting with me." He responds.  
Emma eyes him. "What makes you think that I was flirting?" She says innocently.  
"I'm quite perceptive Swan." Killian smirks.   
"Oh really?" Emma says raising an eyebrow and wraps her arms around Killian's neck.   
"Aye." Killian looks down at Emma's lips.  
"Well, what am I thinking right now?" She teases him.  
"Perhaps about some enjoyable activities?" Killian smirks.  
Emma smiles. "Nope. I'm thinking that I'm going to go make a grilled cheese." Emma then unwraps her hands from Killian and starts to walk away, wanting to leave Killian confused and disappointed. Instead, she quickly gets pulled back into him as he connects their lips instantly.   
Emma wraps her arms around Killian again, trying to get even closer than they already were. If that was even possible. They both fight for dominance in the kiss until Emma gives up and lets Killian win, for now at least. It was a miracle that they went so long without releasing for air. Killian then lifts Emma by the waist as he starts to stumble up the stairs.   
When they reach the bedroom, Killian and Emma's lips finally part for once to catch their breath as he gently lays her down on the bed. Emma quickly grabs Killian by the labels of his jacket to connect their lips again. Killian hovers over her as they start to strip each other from their cloths. Emma tugs on Killian's jacket and he quickly moves to pull it off. He then messes with the buttons on her shirt as she works on his vest.  
When they both are rid of their shirts, Emma moves to unzip her pants and pull them off. Killian gets up to do the same. Emma smirks at the fact that there was no need to rid him of underwear since he wasn't wearing any.   
Killian slowly lowers himself on the bed again as he admires Emma in her undergarments. "You look absolutely stunning Swan." He says and then lowers his lips to Emma's neck.  
Emma giggles at the feeling of his scruff on her as she feels him trying to remove her bra so she arches her back up and helps him slip them off her arms.  
Killian kisses his way down her chest, stomach and thighs as he ties his hook around her underwear and pulls them off.  
Killian then keeps teasing her as he makes his way back up to her lips. They both softly moan into each other's mouths as Emma nudges her waist on Killian.  
Killian takes the hint as he aligns himself with her and slowly enters her. This time, their moans grow louder. They both move their waists in sync with one another. Emma wraps her legs around him to take him in deeper.   
Both of them start coming closer to their climax with each thrust. Emma is the first to make her release in Killian, moaning out his name. Killian follows right after her as he lets out a shattered moan.  
Killian moves himself out of Emma as he lays down next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath.   
"Bloody hell."   
Emma smiles at her pirate, loving what she does to him. She moves closer and lays her head on his chest, hearing how fast his heart was beating. She smiles again as he wraps his arm around her and they both drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTT!!!

Killian and Emma enter their house and head into their bedroom as they start to discuss their disagreement on the final battle.  
Killian sighs and runs his hand through his hair as he takes a step closer to Emma. "Luv, just let me help you. Maybe we can find a way to defeat the black fairy if we go against her together."  
Emma looks Killian in the eyes. "Look, I've already told you. I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt."  
"Killian breaks eye contact. "Aye. Yet, not having help could cause you to get hurt. I can't let that happen."  
Emma and Killian keep on arguing back and forth as their disagreement becomes a bit more heated. Both being too stubborn about each other's safety.  
Killian takes a moment to stop arguing while Emma continues with her side of the argument. As frustrated as he is with Emma, Killian can't help but feel a sudden urge to hold Emma close in his own way of wanting to keep her safe and show her that he can help.  
Killian quickly grabs Emma by the waist and pulls her flush against his body as he connects their lips. Emma is shocked and confused by Killian's sudden action but she doesn't question it as she melts into the kiss and hugs him tightly. Killian lightly bites Emma's bottom lip as his way of asking for entrance which Emma gladly allows. They both fight each other for dominance in the kiss but Killian won't let Emma win as he lowers her gently down on their bed.  
They continue the kiss with a lot of heat and passion until they can't take it any longer and have to part for air. They take a moment to catch their breaths as they breath heavily.  
Emma lets out a hitched breath with a small laugh. "Was this your way of telling me to shut up and convince me to let you help during the finale battle?"  
Killian lets out his own breathless chuckle and smirks. "Perhaps. Was it working?"  
Emma smirks back. "Nice try but, no. I'm not letting you get hurt."  
"Maybe you just need a bit more persuading." Killian says as he lowers his lips back on Emma's then down her jawline and neck.  
Emma holds Killian's head in her hands as he leaves kisses on her skin to try and press him closer to her as she closes her eyes. "It's not gonna work, Jones."  
Killian notices how Emma starts relaxing into him and smirks. "I might think otherwise."  
Killian gives her one last kiss on her jaw then connects their lips again. The kiss starts off slow but quickly becomes strong and passionate.  
The bulge in Killian's pants doesn't go unnoticed for long either as they become more desperate to feel one another. They quickly start to strip off each other's clothes, leaving them as a heap being thrown across the room onto the floor.  
When they are fully stripped from their clothing, Killian disconnects his lips from Emma's and starts kissing down her jawline again. He takes his time as he finds the sweet spot on Emma's neck then continues down her chest and stomach. Killian purposely teases her as he leaves peppered kisses where she needs him most. Emma trembles with each kiss and grows impatient. "Quit teasing me and get on with it."  
Killian smirks and lightly chuckles. "Quite bossy now aren't we, swan?"  
Emma gives him an unamused look but lets out a loud moan when Killian suddenly dives his tongue inside her by surprise.  
Killian continues to go inside her as deep as he can while Emma's moans grow louder and he can feel Emma come closer and closer to her breaking point. Emma's breaths become a bit more strangled as she wraps her legs around Killian tighter and pulls his head closer to her. Trying anything she can to make him go deeper.  
Emma makes her release while moaning out Killian's name as he cleans up what she left him.  
Once Killian finish's, he starts to leave kisses down Emma's thighs as he lifts her leg onto his shoulder and makes his way back up until he reaches her lips. Emma lets her leg hang above Killian as she could taste herself on Killian's tongue. They both moan into each other as Killian finally lets himself enter Emma. She could tell that it must've been hard with how patient he's been since she could feel him throbbing inside her.  
Their moaning only starts to become louder each time Killian thrusts into her, hitting the right spot each time as he moves a bit faster. Killian desperately needing a release but he wanted to wait for Emma to come first.  
Of course, Emma was also trying her best to wait for Killian's release before hers. Both being stubborn and not getting what they want. Emma couldn't take it anymore and ended up loosing their unknown competition. Killian's release followed quickly after as he softly moaned out Emma's name into her ear.  
Killian stays on top of Emma for a while and rests his head into the crook of her neck as they catch some of their breath.  
When Killian gets the strength to move, he slowly takes him self out of Emma and places himself next to her on their bed.  
Killian is the one to break the silence after they gain some strength back. "Did I persuade you enough luv?"  
Emma could hear the smirk in his voice and turns to look at him with a smirk of her own. "I already said that you wouldn't be able to persuade me into letting you help. If anything, I could persuade you into not helping."  
"Is that so?" Killian raises his eyebrow at her.  
"Mmhmm" she smirks.  
"Is that a challenge I hear Swan?"  
Emma's smirk grows wider. "Maybe..."  
Emma lets out a giggle as Killian moves without warning to start kissing Emma's again, ready to persuade her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess thats the last ff I wrote before my year or so haitus. I still have a draft saved that I never got around to finishing so I'm still wondering if I should finish it and continue writing. I also have been thinking about writing destiel ff. For those of u that don't know what that is, it's a ship in the show Supernatural between Dean and Castiel. When I wrote ff, I really liked it but school got in the way and now I will be starting Jr year in high school soon so I can't promise anything yet about this tbh. Anyways, let me know what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there it is. The very first fanfic I've ever written.


End file.
